darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beat
Codename "Beat" (previously known as Yukio, used as a codename for previous missions and assignments) is a Contractor, employed and adopted by the organization known as Olympus. His partner in most (if not all) missions is (codenamed) "Rhythm ". Appearance: Beat has blond, spiky and messy hair which usually covers his eyes together with a black cap he seems to wear all the time. He has green, tired eyes and rarely ever shows any emotional signals with his face, such as smiling or laughing. In the present storyline, he wears a pitch black coat, along with black boots and a white-gray scarf. However, Rhythm reveals he has a secret thing for black suits, which suits him fine, since during most missions, the Contractors of Olympus wears black suits. Personality: In public, Beat rarely ever speaks unless he needs to, and does not show any sign of emotion at all. Unlike Dolls, Beat actually does have a real personality and emotions, but does not like to show it in front of people he doesn't know Rhythm . The only known people he actually trusts is Rhythm and an unnamed professor of Olympus. He also has a quite big fear of spiders, or any insect in general. Background: Beat was said to be found on the streets by members of Olympus (one of them being an unnamed professor who Beat then referred to as his 'father'), who quickly noticed he was a Contractor. They adopted him into their organization and trained his Contractor Powers, then decided to make him one of the Contractor Agents of the organization. Rhythm, a fellow Contractor who also was adopted by the organization, quickly turned into a kind of big brother to Beat, and was therefore paired with him on missions (Since they trusted each other) to make both of them as effective on missions as possible. Synopsis: Not yet achieved Abilities: Technology/Machinery Manipulation: 'Beat's Contractor Ability, also known as Technokinesis, is to manipulate any technology in his vicinity. This allows him to -whether the object has any power source available or not- control any machine as long as it does not exceeds the machines potential. This means he cannot order the machine to do anything it would not be capable of under normal circumstances. I.e making a car explode would not be possible, as it would require something out of the ordinary to achieve that effect. Beat can rarely use this as an offensive technique, but has shown the ability to disrupt or completely disable gunfire from any kind of gun or cannon, making it a fearsome ability. Beat have also shown a slight electrokinesis (manipulation of electricity), which is the main force that enables him to control objects with no power source (i.e he can activate a vacuum cleaner even if it's unplugged to the connector). *'Obeisance: Beat's Obeisance is to play video games. Because of this, he always has with him some kind of handheld game console. The one he is mostly seen with resembles a Nintendo DS or Nintendo 3DS . It is mostly unknown whether Beat enjoys his Obeisance or not, but it is likely that he does. Eye Modification: Like his partner Rhythm, Beat's eyes have been modified by Olympus , which allows him to very quickly adapt to hindering situations. The only known effects of this is that he can see in darkness, and can also see much better than regular humans through smoke. When his eyes adapt to any of these situations, golden-brown small scars or fragments on his irises appear. Enhanced Speed: Beat has shown notable leg strength, as he could travel a few meters with just two steps in less than a second, allowing him to quickly get near his opponent and either capture or hurt them. It is highly likely thatMieru taught him this. Enhanced Jump: His leg strenght has also given him a notable jump, as he could jump vertically at least two meters to climb into a window. Weapon Specialist: Through years of training, Beat has mastered nearly any weapon he could possibly need to master, ranging from guns to throwing needles (for subduing opponents with accurate throws). This allows him to use almost anything he comes across as a weapon, paired with his impressive reaction- and improvisational skills, his makes him an adept fighter. This was partly taught to him by Mieru. *'Throwing Weapon Specialist:' Beat seems to favor the use of needles or throwing daggers for combat, likely trained by his partner Rhythm , and often stores multiple weapons on him because of this. Equpiment: Multiple Throwing Weapons: Beat hides multiple throwing daggers and needles under his clothes and in his sleeves and boots to use in combat. He can also use these daggers as close-combat daggers. Handheld Video Game: '''Because of his Obeisance, Beat carries with him a portable video game which resembles a Nintendo 3DS . '''Mini-Taser: A weapon developed by Olympus. It takes the form of a bracelet with a small taser on the underside of it. The taser is activated automatically after Beat presses a small button. The taser is entirely dependent on his Contractor Ability, and therefore it is very powerful (as it has seemingly limitless amounts of electricity). He wears two of them on both wrists. Smoke-bombs: Beat also carries with him a number of smoke-bombs, which is specially made to be very hard to see through for regular people -but with his modified eyes, he can see through the smoke easily. The smoke-bombs are black with grey spots for camouflage, and consists of two halves of a ball. The smoke-bombs can explode either through force (like throwing them against the ground) or by pressing together the two halves, activating a timer, which causes the bomb to explode within five seconds. Trivia: *Only The God knows what Beat's real name is -since Beat never had one when The Professor found him.